Total Drama Presents: The Ridonculous Race
Total Drama Presents: The Ridiculous Race is a Canadian TV cartoon that was made by Teletoon. Total Drama Presents: The Ridiculous Race is part of the Total Drama franchise. The show was released in September 7, 2015 and it ended in October 9, 2015. When it was brought over to the USA Cartoon Network censored it in order to market more family friendly. Censorship USA Censorship *Episode 22 #The scene where Kitty says "First place and not forget to death." was modified for the Cartoon Network broadcast. In Cartoon Network version the dialouge was removed. Latin American Censorship *Episode 5 #Like in Europe, any scene where Kelly, Taylor, and Miles vomit were removed. European Censorship *Episode 1 #The scene that shows the Stepbrothers fighting right after Chet defends his mother and pushes Lorenzo away was cut. #The scene that shows a rock hitting Spud's face was cut. #The scen that shows Sanders getting tired due to how long they have been running was cut. #The scene that shows Mary spitting a bug out was cut. *Episode 2 #The whole scene when Owen drinks a camel's saliva was cut. *Episode 3 #The scene in which Owen drinks camel's saliva was replaced with a moment from the Tennis Rivals interview. #The scene where Owen used the toilet in the Catacombs was cut. *Episode 4 #The scene that shows Chet walking into the water was cut. #The scene that shows Brody getting electrocuted was shortened. #The scene that shows Mary spitting a fly out of her mouth was cut. *Episode 5 #Any scene that shpws Taylor, Kelly and Mile vomiting was cut. #The scene that shows the Daters eating a bowel was cut. #The scene that shows one of the Goths' interview was shortened. #The scene that shows an armadillo spitting was cut. *Episode 6 #The scene that shows the Daters eating a bowel was cut. #The scene that shows Owen eatting Beary and then huging Noah was cut. #The Adversity Twins "bathroom" scene after the plane landed in Brazil was cut. #The scene that shows Brody's getting injured was shortened. #The scene that shows the Vegans getting eliminated was replaced with a scenes that shows Miles and Laurie working on their costume. *Episode 7 #The scene that shows the interview of the Surfer Dudes when they arrived in Romania was shortened. #The scene that shows one of the Surfer Dudes talking about the Castle was shortened. #The scene that shows Lorenzo pushing Chet at the airport was cut. #When the Stepbrothers found the Don Box, Lorenzo made some noices before Chet took the Travel Tip. Lorenzo's noices were removed. #The scene that shows Don getting hit in the balls was cut. #Any scene that shows Ryan getting injured in the gym was shortened. *Episode 8 #The scene that shows The Rockers, The Police Cadets and the Surfer Dudes in the cart with their donkey was cut. #The scene that shows Lorenzo carrying Chet over the hot coals was cut. *Episode 9 #The scene that shows Josee spitting was cut. #The scene that shows Owen farting was cut. #The scene that shows Noah and Emma going to the bathroom was cut. #The scene that shows Kelly and Taylor with them vomiting was replaced with a scene that showed Taylor saying sorry to Kelly and resolving their relationship. *Episode 10 #Any scene shows somebody vomiting was cut. #The scene that shows Emma complementing Noah's butt and intelligence was cut. *Episode 11 #The scene that shows Spud and MacArthur farting was cut. *Episode 13 #The scene that shows Emma askinb Owen whether he used the toilet to do "number 1" or "number 2" was cut. #The scene that shows Owen stating that everyone poops and there's even a book about it. *Episode 14 #The scene that shows Owen's farting was cut. *Episode 16 #Most of Stephanie's vomiting scenes were removed. #The scene that shows Owen having a massive fart, and MacArthur's complementing about it was cut. *Episode 18 #The scene that shows Owen farting was cut. *Episode 19 #The scene that shows Ryan and Stephanie arguing was cut. #The scene that shows Ryan getting into the cage was cut. *Episode 20 #Geoff and Brody's "bathroom" scene was cut. *Episode 21 #The scene that shows Brody and Geoff's interview was shortened. *Episode 22 #The scene that shows Sanders spiting on MacArthur was cut. *Episode 23 #The scene that shows Devin injuring his balls was cut. *Episode 24 #The scene that shows the Cadets and the Ice Dancers swearing revenge on the Sisters was cut. #The scene that shows Kitty's conversation with Devin while they are on the plane was shortened. #The scene that shows the tango instructor spitting was cut. #During the Best Friends' elimination montage, the scene where Carrie vomits was replaced with the scene where Carrie and Devin kiss each other. *Episode 25 #The scene that shows Emma vomiting was replaced with a scene that shows Kitty swimming in a cavern. #The scene that shows the Cadets interview after Josee hit MacArthur with a coconut was cut. *Episode 26 #The scene that shows Brody getting a leg cramps and eating a banana was cut. #The interview where Geoff and Brody talk about "Turbo Boost" was cut. #The scene where Josee says "We're Not!" was replaced with a shot of the Cadets celebrating their win. Where to find it uncensored Canada, United States, Australia, France, and Italy air "Total Drama: The Ridonculous Race" uncensored. Category:TV Category:Cartoon Network Category:USA censorship Category:Cartoons Category:Needs image Category:European censorship Category:2010's Category:Latin America censorship Category:Teletoon